Here Comes Hollow
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION, oneshot assez triste basé sur la chanson 'Here Comes Hollow', LeeKatie


**En avant pour le troisième one-shot !**

**Cette fois-ci, on est de nouveau repartit avec un couple 'normal' mais pourtant pas encore exploité du tout en français, j'ai nommé…Katie et Lee.**

**Il est pour Bubblegum712 et en même temps pour Atalanta de Tebas (scusez mais j'en ai pas trouver deux bons avec ce couple)**

**C'est donc un one-shot, écrit par **FredsAngel** (la cop de celui qui a écrit 'Ironic'), je ne possède donc rien du tout vu que tout le reste appartient à Mrs Rowling.**

**J'ai eu assez dur avec les paroles, donc j'ai préféré ne rien traduire du tout…mais merci quand même à Choups d'avoir essayer de m'aider**

**Bonne lecture………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Here Comes Hollow_ de FredsAngel

Dédié à Bubblegum712 et Atalantas de Tebas

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Hard enough sometimes  
You're missing the last step **

Kathryn Bell commença le chemin de la Grande Salle jusqu'à la Salle de Gryffondor, essayant sans succès de garder un sourire sur son visage tandis que les autres étudiants la suivaient. Elle n'a pas voulu être Préfète. Elle ne voulait pas être Capitaine de Quidditch non plus, et espérait secrètement que McGonagall choisirait Harry. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être à Poudlard, point. Tous ses amis étaient partis. Fred et George avaient abandonné. Angelina et Alicia avaient reçu leur diplôme et donc _lui_ aussi.

Les gens avaient toujours trouvé bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis dans sa propre année, mais pour Katie, c'était bien. C'était chouette d'avoir des amies qui ne pensaient pas qu'elle était étrange parce qu'elle aimait le Quidditch. C'était chouette d'avoir des amis qui ne la traitaient comme une sorte de maladie étrange juste parce qu'elle était une fille. Plus tard, c'était sensationnel d'avoir un petit-ami. Mais surtout, c'était chouette d'avoir des _amis_. Particulièrement _lui_.

Parce qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle a oublié de rappeler aux jeunes étudiants le trou dans l'escalier. Ou plutôt c'est elle qui l'a oublié et qui a marché dessus. Immédiatement, elle est tombée sur le sol. « Merde. » A-t-elle murmuré. « Brillant, Bell, juste brillant. Tu peux voler dans les airs avec un balai, mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds sur le sol. Faut pas s'étonner que Lee ne veuille pas de toi. »

**Bad to good reminds us  
Of when we first met**

**  
**

Lee Adam Jordan. L'amour de sa vie. Jusqu'il y a environ deux semaines, elle pensait qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, aussi. C'était un cliché, elle le savait. La bonne fille tombe toujours amoureuse du mauvais garçon. Elle se rappelait toujours comment ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, au cours de sa première année.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_C'est le premier jour de cours et Katie était perdue. Elle savait qu'elle avait Botanique avec les Serdaigles dans cinq minutes, mais tout ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet était que c'était dehors. Malheureusement, elle était parvenue d'une façon ou d'une autre aux cachots. Génial, pense-t-elle, je n'arriverais jamais en cours maintenant._

_Pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, se demandant comment sortir de cet endroit, elle entendit des voix douces venir de l'ombre. Deux garçons et une fille, vu le bruit._

_« Fred, si j'ai une retenue pour ça, je te tue. » A dit la voix de fille._

_« Angel, reste calme. » A été la réponse d'un des garçons. Fred, a remarqué mentalement Katie. « Ecoute, aussi longtemps que nous avons la carte, nous ne nous ferons pas attraper. Tout ce que nous devons faire est libérer George et Alicia de leur retenue, et alors nous pourrons partir. »_

_« Je suis avec Angelina. » A dit la troisième voix. « Je dis de partir sans eux. Personne ne les a obligés à commencer une bataille de nourriture samedi. »_

_« Finalement, Jordan dit quelque chose d'intelligent. » A dit la fille (Angelina, pensa Katie). « As-tu appris quelque chose de l'année dernière, Weasley ? Rogue nous attendra quand nous arriverons. »_

_« Et alors ? » A demandé Fred d'un air nonchalant._

_« Et alors il est ami avec mes parents et après qu'on se fera attraper, je recevrai trois beuglantes – une pour chaque règlement que nous aurons violé ! » A protesté Angelina._

_« Tes parents sont amis avec ce bouffon aux cheveux gras ? Ha ha ha. » A rigolé Jordan._

_« La ferme, Lee. » Ont dit Angelina et Fred à l'unisson._

_(Son nom c'est Jordan ou Lee ? A réfléchit Katie)_

_« Oh ça va, vous deux. » A-t-il répondu. _

_« Donc c'est pour ça qu'il ne te traite pas comme le reste de notre maison en classe. » A continué Fred._

_« Non, c'est parce que je suis la seule de Gryffondor à savoir un tant soit peu ce que nous faisons en Potions. » A répondu Angelina. « Le fait est que… »_

_« Nous t'empêcherions d'être Préfète. On sait. » A cassé Jordan/Lee, évidemment agacé. « Ecoute, personne ne t'oblige à rester avec nous. Au moins Alicia n'est pas aussi énervante. »_

_« Dégage, Jordan. » A-t-elle murmuré en retour._

_« Ou quoi, Johnson ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ait embrassé Montague pendant l'été. »_

_« C'était un défi ! Je devais le faire. Il m'aurait traité de fille, sinon. »_

_« Flash d'information, Johnson, tu es une fille. »_

_« Répète ça ! » A chuchoté énergiquement Angelina._

_Avant que Jordan/Lee n'ait pu dire autre chose, Fred s'est exclamé. « Ecoutez, nous perdons du temps. Vous voulez aller à Pré-au-lard ou pas ? » Il a soupiré. « Donc la carte dit que si nous prenons à gauche au bout du couloir, Leesh et George seront dans la deuxième pièce à droite. Ensuite on va tout droit jusqu'à la statue. Il y a un passage qui mène à Honeydukes derrière. Dépêchez-vous maintenant, tous les deux. »_

_Katie a observé les trois faire un pas dehors puis courir à travers le couloir comme si un professeur était avec eux. Angelina était une fille noire, très jolie avec des yeux chocolat et la peau caramel. Un des garçons avait les cheveux roux avec des yeux bruns brillants tandis que l'autre avait la peau de la couleur du café amaretto et les yeux noisette. Angelina et le roux ont foncé vers elle, ne s'intéressant même pas au fait qu'il y avait une Première Année perdue dans le couloir. Leur compagnon aurait probablement fait la même chose s'il ne lui avait pas bourré dedans._

_« Regarde où tu vas, foutu –» A commencé à dire le garçon, mais il a changé d'air quand il a regardé Katie. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. » Il lui a tendu la main. « Je suis Lee Jordan, mais tu peux m'appeler 'l'homme de tes rêves'. »_

_Alors que Katie allait atteindre sa main, un appel est venu du couloir. « Sevvie vient ! » A hurlé Angelina._

_« Désolé. Dois partir. » A dit Lee en retirant sa main et a couru dans la direction d'où il venait, ses amis sur les talons._

_Fin du Flashback_

**

* * *

In the hallway  
On the rooftop  
Sunset city lines  
Lost and walking  
Chain smoking  
Speeding thru the night**

En décidant de ne pas reprendre les escaliers, elle a choisit de penser à Lee et à toutes les fois où ils sont été ensemble. Comme lorsqu'ils marchaient sans but à travers les couloirs et les étages de Poudlard. Ou les nuits qu'ils passaient dans la tour d'astronomie à observer le coucher de soleil. Ou les fois où ils erraient autour du château, découvrant des passage secrets avec les jumeaux, Angelina, et Alicia, discutant de tout et de rien. Lors de ses aventures, Lee fumait des cigarettes, l'une après l'autre. Parfois, il fumait deux paquets par jour. Elle détestait cette habitude, mais il n'était pas prêt à arrêter, même pas pour elle. Fred, George, et Angelina partageaient la même habitude agaçante, mais ça la blessait plus de le voir lui que le reste de ses amis.

Ce qui avait alors commencé comme une chose occasionnelle devenait quelque chose comme une hantise après que les jumeaux aient quitté l'école. Et après qu'il ait reçu son diplôme, Lee l'a évité pendant des jours. Il était toujours avec les jumeaux, Angelina et Alicia mettant quelque chose au point. Ils parlaient de ça tout le temps, mais chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans la pièce, ils changeaient de sujet comme si elle était stupide ou quelque chose du genre. Et toujours avec ces foutues cigarettes.

**Try to bite my tongue  
Until it's bleeding  
Bond has come undone  
See that you're leaving**

Essayant de ne pas pleurer, Katie s'est mordue la langue, et ne s'est même pas arrêtée lorsque qu'elle a senti un liquide amer dans sa bouche. Le lien-d'âmes qu'elle et Lee avaient partagé s'était brisé quand il était parti.

**Accusations  
Explanations  
Phone calls unreturned  
Implication  
Vindication  
Hundred lessons learned**

Elle se rappelait de ce jour comme s'il datait seulement d'une semaine. En fait il datait exactement d'une semaine. Etant née d'une famille Moldue, sa famille n'avait pas vu l'utilité de relier leur cheminée au Réseau. Ainsi quand Lee avait rompu, elle lui avait téléphoné. Et elle a été forcée de l'écouter lui déclarer que c'était sans issue d'une voix monotone.Elle l'a accusé d'être avec une autre fille. Il a dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle a exigé de savoir pourquoi il ne répondait pas à ses appels téléphoniques, s'il ne la trompait pas. Il a prétendu que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il la remercierait de ne pas coller son nez dans ses affaires. Katie a compris que ça voulait dire qu'_il_ la trompait et a raccroché. « J'ai compris la leçon. » A-t-elle murmuré amèrement. « Ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. »

**Here comes - hollow  
Hollow fills you up inside  
Broken - borrowed  
Follow insults all implied**

Elle se sentait si vide et brisée maintenant. Elle se sentait si perdue. Elle avait toujours fait partie d'une suite. C'était toujours Angelina, Alicia et Katie. Ou Lee et Katie. Maintenant elle était Kathryn Bell. Préfète, (le plus probablement) future Capitaine de Quidditch, et…et _seule_.

* * *

**Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je retourne à mon livre (HP6 bien sûr), déjà 18 chapitres de lu...wouhou toute fière! lol**  



End file.
